Sakura-hime (English ver)
by ButterflyPV
Summary: Sakura never imagined that by becoming friends with Kurosaki Ichigo, she would be dragged into a world she never thought possible. And what are those strange memories that began to appear in her mind? Who is she really?
1. Intro

_**Ok... This was originally written in spanish. Because of the comment of a person who said that it was interested in reading my story but it can't because it don't understand spanish I decided to translate the fanfic. By doing this I hope that people who don't speak spanish could read and enjoy this story. But before letting you read it I need to say that I'm sorry if I have translated something wrong. I hope I have translated this in the most understandable way possible, but anyway if you have any recommendation to help me to translate the fanfic even better you can leave me a comment with it.**_

* * *

– Congratulations Yoruichi-taichou, Urahara-taichou! It's a beautiful girl.

– What's her name?

– Sakura… Her name is Sakura…

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

– Byakuya-kun!

– You shouldn't be running like this, Sakura-hime. You could get hurt.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

– You will definitely become a beautiful woman when you grow up Sakura-hime.

– Stop being a pervert Kyoraku! You are talking about my daughter!

– Ah, Yoruichi-san! I thought you were gone.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

– Ukitake-san has a pretty and long hair. I wish my hair was like Ukitake's hair.

– I'm sure that your hair is going to grow up longer and prettier than mine, Sakura-hime.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

– Aizen-san! Aizen-san!

– Huh? Sakura-hime? What are you doing here?

– I came to visit you Aizen-san.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

– Toushiro-kun is really amazing!

– That's not true Sakura-hime…

– It is!

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

– What are you doing here Sakura-hime?

– I wanted to hang out with Tousen-san and Gin-san…

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

– Unohana-san… Will you teach me how to heal people as you do?

– If that's what you wish… I will be pleased to teach you.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

– Be careful Sakura-hime. You can get hurt if you keep playing with that zanpakuto.

– Don't worry Soi-Fon. I'm ok.

– But Sakura-hime…

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

– I'm sure that one day I'll see you taking my place. Dear cherry blossom, you're meant to be a leader.

– Are you really sure Yamamoto-jiisan?

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

– Yoruichi-sama! Sakura-hime has disappeared!


	2. Chapter 1

_This was a little hard to translate. The chapter in spanish was little too long, I needed to cut some sentences and change others in order to make this the most understandable possible. I hope I did a good job. Please, enjoy the chapter and let me know in the comments your opinions._

* * *

**Author's POV**

Sakura sighed while helping to get the last boxes into the new house.

It wasn't a situation that she felt really comfortable with: Moving to a new city and starting a new school with unknown people. She doesn't really understand why her parents decided to move to Karakura city.

It doesn't seem to be an uncommon city that makes everyone want to live in there and the life that she use to have in Tokyo was already good, she doesn't want to leave that life. It wasn't because of her parents jobs so she doesn't understand why.

If she tries to ask her mother she always get the same answer: _"Changing airs is healthy, dear. Take this as a chance to start again and reinvent yourself. You would make new friends and maybe you could also fall in love. Who knows? Maybe your disease could be cured in this place."_

She snorted annoyed as she remembered her mother's words.

She doesn't want new friends she was already happy with her friends in Tokyo. Life wouldn't be the same without her coffe afternoons with Ino or her long talks in school with Hinata. She doesn't believe that she could find anyone to replace them or TenTen or Temari.

And the issue about her disease...

Sakura never really knows about her rare condition. Since she could remember her mother always forced her to swallow some strange pills twice a day. Pills that make her feel worse instead of better.

Everytime that she consume them she starts to feel tired, heavy and dizzy. Her mother said that it's a side effect of the pills but Sakura never believed her. She doesn't think that it's natural to feel that way. However she can't argue against her. She's still young and she has to do whatever her parents say.

– Well… That was the last box. –She heard his mother say from the entrance of the house. – Sakura why don't you go outside and explore the city while your father and I clean this mess? I'm sure you'll start to feel more comfortable in this place if you take the time to meet it.

Sakura sighed knowing that she couldn't refuse.

– I guess it's fine… –She muttered. She searched between her stuff a coat and after saying goodbye to her parents she left de house.

Her steps were slow as her move along the neighborhood. She didn't have any real interest in meeting the city.

"_I want my life back…"_

– Miss…

A strange voice made the pinkette stop her steps.

She looked in all directions searching for the person who talked to her but she couldn't find anyone. She was completely alone. Maybe she just misheard?

– Miss… –The voice appeared again. It was a high and cute voice like a kid's voice.

– Where are you? I can't see you… –Sakura said.

– Over here miss. On the top of the wall. –The voice indicated.

Following the voice words Sakura looked up but all she could find was a cage with a parakeet inside.

She frowned in confusion. It wasn't possible that the bird talked to her… Right? Animals weren't able to talk. So… Who was talking to her then?

– Miss. – The voice sounded again at the same time the parakeet opens its beak.

Faced with this image, Sakura could not help retreating scared. The bird really had spoken.

– I'm sorry for scared you miss… But I need your help. My friend is in danger. –The bird said.

– H-How are you talking? Animals weren't supposed to talk… –Sakura muttered in shock.

– I'm not a real bird, miss. A monster trapped my soul into this body but I'm a human kid. –The parakeet tried to explain.

– Soul…? What do you mean with a monster trapping your soul into a bird body?

Maybe she was hallucinating? It could be another side effect of the pills. It wasn't enough to ruin her physical condition, now it also affected her mental health. A talking parakeet who said to be a human kid trapped by a monster… It wasn't any other explanation. It has to be the pills.

She really needed to talk to her mother about it.

– I know it sound crazy, miss… But I really need your help. M-My friend… –He wasn't able to finish the sentence because strange creatures appeared rounding the two of them. – T-The monster… M-Miss, please help me.

Shakura didn't know what to do, she was completely terrified. For an hallucination… those creatures looked pretty real and very spooky. Her body was completely paralyzed.

– Miss! –The bird shouted trying to make her react.

– Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Both with wounds on their bodies and serious looks on their eyes, Rukia and Chad looked to the Hollow who was above them.

– It has been a mistake to think that all I can do is fly, shinigami! –The Hollow exclaimed with a mocking air. At that moment, three of his minions appeared at his side. One of them holding the bird's cage, the other two holding a young pinkette who was unknown to both Rukia and Chad. – Oh, my minions have returned. –The Hollow said.

– Shibata's cage… –Chad muttered worried when he saw the parakeet. – Why is he here?

– I'm sorry mister… –The bird lamented. – I have been captured…

– I see you tried to drag another person. You are a bad boy. –The Hollow scoffed, turning to see the pinkette struggling to free herself from the grip of his minions.

– R-Release me damn monster! –She growled.

– Huh~ So you can see me… that's interesting… –The Hollow said.

– Don't move, Chad. –Rukia spoke trying to stand up.– If you take a single step you will make the cage explode, and it will hurt that girl ...

– But…

– Do not worry about me. –Said the black haired woman with a confident smile. – I promised not to screw up.

After those words, she began to run avoiding the attacks of the Hollow's henchmen. Suddenly, one of the creatures appeared at her side alerting her. Rukia couldn't react in time before that little monster spit a strange substance with some kind of pink slugs on her arm.

– Ugh ... –The brunette complained.

– Look, you are covered. –The Hollow spoke appearing behind her. The black-haired girl eyes opened reflecting her surprise and fear.

The Hollow's tongue slipped between his large teeth emitting a strange vibration, causing the slugs in Rukia's arm to explode and injure her in the process.

Blood dripped down Rukia's wounded arm, creating a path of blood as she advanced trying to flee the Hollow. The Hollow burst into laughter when he saw the scene in front of him.

– How beautiful, escape in a body covered in blood! Really ... I love it!

He took one of his minions and threw it to the girl. When it was a few meters away it exploded. He repeated the action attacking Rukia in this way.

– Hey hey! What are you trying to do!? –The Hollow exclaimed as he continued to attack her. – Don't only run! You can return my attacks, Miss Shinigami!

"_**Shinigami…"**_

The pinkette -still caught by the Hollow's henchmen- repeated the word in her mind. The word was strangely familiar, and it caused in her a feeling of confusion and loss.

Why did she feel that way? Where has she heard that word before?

"_**When you grow up you can become a shinigami like us, Sakura-hime"**_

A little flash in his mind. Blurred faces. A feeling of familiarity. And suddenly a strong pain in her head.

– Miss, are you all right? –The bird asked turning to see the young woman, worried.

– Yes… Just… Ugh… My head…

– Ichigo!

The attention of the pinkette and the bird returned to the combat. A young man with orange hair has appeared in the battle. As far as Sakura could see, the boy seems to be friends with the brunette and the other boy.

– Ichigo Kurosaki, 15 years old. –The guy began to introduce himself. – Substitute shinigami. If you want to chase shinigami ... Then I think you chose the wrong adversary.

– B-Bastard!

From her place, Sakura could see how the brunette put on a glove and approached Ichigo. With a blow to his chest, his body fell and his soul detached. She could barely appreciate the shinigami outfit and the great sword before the orange-haired began to move attacking the Hollow.

The battle seemed to be in favor of Ichigo. With rapid movements he dodged the attacks, and with the same speed attacked.

In the blink of an eye, Sakura had him next to her. He released the bird's cage and threw it to Chad who successfully caught it. Then he released her. He rounded her small waist with his arm and gave her a small smile trying to reassure her.

– I'm sorry you had to get caught in the middle of this. –It was what he said before making rapid movement to leave her next to Rukia. – Keep her safe. –He told the brunette before returning to combat.

– Are you okay? What's your name? –Rukia asked helping the pinkette to stand up.

– I-I'm fine... –Sakura murmured somewhat stunned. – I-I'm Haruno Sakura... I... What is that horrible monster? What's going on here?

– I'll explain later. –Rukia answered. – Go with Chad, he will take you to a safe place.

– B-But…

– Just go. –Said the black haired girl firmly.

– Come, miss. –Chad spoke taking firmly his arm and Shibata's cage to start running away from the battlefield.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

The fight was finally over. Ichigo had defeated the Hollow who has been sent to hell for the sins he had committed during his life.

Rukia was examining Shibata with a sad expression on her face.

– I'm afraid I can't do anything for him. The chain of destiny has been cut, there is no trace left. It seems that a good time has passed, therefore ... It isn't possible to return him to his body. –Rukia murmured. The parakeet's expression became sad when he heard her.

– Shibata… –Chad muttered.

– Ah, but you shouldn't worry! –Rukia exclaimed suddenly. – In the soul society you don't have to be afraid of anything... You are never hungry and your body is very light... It is at least ten times better than this world!

– Anyway... –Ichigo muttered, taking a couple steps to stay next to Rukia. – If you go to the other world, you could see your mom. –The parakeet's eyes lit up and he raised his head in recognition of Ichigo's words. – It is not possible for your mother to come back to life, but... If you go to that place... This time your mother will be really waiting for you.

– Ichigo…

– Well ... What do you think if we give rest to your soul? –Asked the orange haired.

– S-Sure! –Exclaimed the parakeet happily, but his expression faded a little when he noticed Chad's gaze on him. – Mister... Thank you for everything! Because of your protection nothing has happened to me.

The child's spirit began to materialize next to the bird's cage.

– Ummm... It was nothing...

– Well, thank you very much... Now I have to go...

– Yuuichi... –Chad began. – When I die and go to that place... Do you think it's okay if I take you for a walk once more?

The boy gave a small smile and nodded before turning to where Rukia and Ichigo were.

– Well, it's time to go... Are you ready? –Ichigo asked.

Shibata closed his eyes as Ichigo approached him. He hit his forehead and the body of the spirit became a black butterfly that took flight.

– Well... Now we only have one thing to solve... –Rukia commented turning to see where Sakura was standing seeing everything.

– Will you erase her memory? –Ichigo asked crossing his arms.

– No. –Rukia denied. – I could not feel it before in the battle... But there is a small trace of reiatsu in her... It is very weak, as if something was trying to extinguish it. In addition, she could see you in your shinigami form, and also saw the Hollow... And something about her is simply familiar to me. She is not a normal girl, Ichigo, and I would like to take a look on her for a while...

– If you say so...


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey everybody! How are you all doing? Since most of us have to do quarantine or voluntary isolation, I started to post more chapters on my fanfics to spend time, and this fanfic isn't going to be the exception. Again, I apologize if I didn't do a good job translating the story. I don't know the Bleach terms in English, and I get a little bit confused trying to translate them. I hope I made a good job, and you all can enjoy this chapter. **_

_**To finish this message, I only want to say that please make sure to take care of yourselves until the pandemy is controled.**_

_**Love you guys!**_

* * *

**Author's**** POV **

It was three in the morning and Sakura couldn't sleep.

The events of the previous day disturbed her too much, and she couldn't do more than roll over in bed and let her thoughts wander.

She had seen spirits, shinigamis, and that kind of terrifying monster ... a Hollow.

Everything sounded so unreal, like something you could hear in some strange legend... And deep down the pink-haired wished it had only been a dream, or even a hallucination produced by her medication, but as much as she wished it wasn't real, she knew that everything she had lived that day was totally real.

After all that madness ended, Kuchiki Rukia had promised to explain everything to her in due course, and had forced the orange-haired boy, Kurosaki Ichigo, to accompany her to her home.

During all the way home, Ichigo had shared little details with her: He was a surrogate shinigami, who had only obtained his powers thanks to Rukia. He had claimed not to have much idea about the Soul Society or the Hollows. He was still learning, but he was determined to take down those monsters so they wouldn't harm innocent people.

He was a good boy, was what Sakura could appreciate.

But the little information he had given her had not been enough to calm the pink-haired girl's restless heart.

When she got home, her parents were concerned to see their daughter's serious expression that seemed lost in her thoughts. Obviously, there was something that overwhelmed her, and as much as they tried to cheer her up or know what was happening to her, the pink-haired woman seemed to completely ignore them.

Thus, the rest of the day passed, until she found herself in the current situation where he could not sleep.

– Shinigami... –Sakura murmured, posing her gaze on the ceiling of the room. – Everything sounds so strange... But... At the same time, it seems so familiar... Why? –She sighed. – I should try to sleep... Tomorrow is my first day in the new school... –She murmured.

And so, she closed her eyes trying to sleep once and for all.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

– Ok everyone, today we will have a new classmate. Please, introduce yourself. –The teacher, Misato, spoke for the whole class. Beside her, Sakura stood shyly wearing the school uniform and her hair tied up in a small braid.

– Ohaio gosaimasu... My name is Haruno Sakura, I hope I can get along with everyone. –The pink-haired woman introduced herself with a small bow.

Everyone watched her closely with a small mixture of wonder and admiration. Despite the obvious signs of poor health, such as her unusually pale skin and dark circles under her eyes, Sakura was a rather beautiful young woman: Despite her short stature, she possessed a shapely body, gifted with curves in the exact places, and toned, but not too marked, muscles; Her hair was long and silky, with an exotic pink color like cherry blossoms that, contrary to the belief of many, was completely natural; And to top it off, in contrast to her beautiful hair she had two beautiful eyes in a gorgeous jade color.

She was undoubtedly an exotic beauty.

– Very well. You can sit next to Kuchiki-san. –The teacher said pointing to the empty seat next to the black-haired woman.

Looking up, Sakura was surprised to see the three guys she had met the day before. Rukia, Ichigo, Chad… The three of them watched her with interest, as if they were analyzing her.

With a dubious step, Sakura walked to her seat and sat down trying not to look at the young woman next to her.

As soon as she sat down, Professor Misato began to teach her class, but it was impossible for her to pay attention, she felt Rukia's intense gaze on her, which made her quite nervous.

Suddenly he saw a small piece of paper slide across his desk. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rukia gesturing for her to read the small piece of paper.

Sakura sighed and carefully unfolded the paper to read its contents.

"_At the break I wait for you on the roof. There I will explain everything_"

She turned his gaze back to the brunette, then nodded in agreement.

Most of the school period passed smoothly until the break finally came. As soon as the bell rang, she could see Kuchiki stand up and give her a quick glance before leaving the room.

Sakura began to arrange her things and several students began to approach her.

– Is your hair real? –Asked a brown-haired boy.

– You're an idiot without tact. –A dark-haired girl scolded him. – Ignore him, he's an idiot. My name is Tatsuki Arisawa by the way ... And she is Orihime Inoue. –Said the girl introducing herself and an orange haired girl who was standing next to her.

– Nice to meet you! –Exclaimed the orange-haired cheerfully. – I hope we can be friends, Haruno-san...

– U-Uhm... Sure... –Sakura muttered.

Usually she wasn't that shy. In her old school she was known for talking even by the elbows, but… She was not in her old school, and meeting new people just made her quite stressed, like that same instant that she felt overwhelmed by all the students around her.

– I-If you'll excuse me... I have things to do. –She said and quickly stood up to leave the room leaving everyone puzzled.

With quick steps she went to the roof of the school. Upon arrival she could see Rukia in a corner talking to Ichigo. Without hesitation she approached them.

– Oh, there you are. –Rukia said when noticing her presence. – For a second I thought you weren't coming.

– I'm sorry. –The pink-haired woman stammered. – Suddenly everyone was surrounding my bank...

– It's normal, you're the new student. –Ichigo commented.

– I guess so… –Sakura muttered. – You said you would explain everything to me... –She said now addressing the black-haired woman who nodded.

– Hai... First of all, I want to clarify something, Haruno Sakura. In any normal circumstance, I would change your memories and you would still not be aware of the presence of the Shinigami, however... I have a strange feeling about you, so I am going to ask you for some discretion about it. You can't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you now, is that clear?

– Hai... I won't tell anyone. Anyway... I don't think anyone really believes me if I tell them. –Sakura murmured. – My first reaction when yesterday happened was to think I was hallucinating.

– It's pretty strange the first time. –Ichigo agreed. – But then everything starts making sense...

– Whatever... –Rukia spoke cutting the small exchange of words between the orange-haired and the pink-haired. – As I mentioned before, I am a shinigami of the thirteenth division of the gotei 13...

Thirteenth division... Gotei 13...

A small flash shot from the back of his mind causing her pain. A tall man wearing shinigami clothes and a white haori, with fairly long whitish hair.

– Ukitake... –Was the name that escaped her lips. She didn't even know the meaning of that name. Hearing her say that name, Rukia widened her eyes in surprise.

– Do you know Ukitake-taichou? –She asked in amazement taking Sakura by the shoulders.

– I-I... –She murmured nervously as she placed a hand on her forehead, trying to ease the headache that strange flash had caused her. – I-I don't know... T-That name just came up in my mind... I-I don't even know who it is... Since yesterday these strange... Memories? They started popping up in my head, they are confusing me and I have severe headaches when that happens.

– That is strange... –Ichigo muttered. – Maybe it's some repressed memory? Something you forgot and is emerging at a specific trigger...

– Why would I have memories about the Shinigami?

– I don't know, I just said a guess. –Ichigo sighed.

– Maybe you have something to do with the soul society, you just don't remember it. –Rukia spoke this time crossing her arms.

– I... Just... Forget this, please continue explaining... Please… –Sakura said letting out a small sigh. The headache gradually disappeared.

– Okay... –said the brunette not very convinced. – As I said before, I'm a shinigami. Our task is basically to take care of souls ... Broadly speaking there are two types of souls. On the one hand, there are the pluses or integers, they are "good" human souls who stay in the human world because they have unfinished business or are linked to someone... They are generally recognizable since they have a chain on their chest, the chain of destiny. Our job is to purify these souls so that they can rest in peace in the society of souls.

– And on the other hand, are the Hollows... right? –The pink-haired woman asked with some doubt.

– That's right... –Rukia agreed. – They are born of human souls... They are corrupt spirits of wild nature, which wreak havoc wherever they go. Normally they live in Hueco Mundo, but sometimes they escape and come to stop here... It is then that we, the Shinigami must take action on the matter and eliminate them.

– You are like guardians... –Sakura murmured taking the black-haired girl by surprise.

– It could be said that yes... Well... The truth... –Her words were interrupted by the sound of a phone alarm.

– Ah, sorry, it's the alarm for my medicine. –Sakura apologized, turning off the alarm and then rummaging through her pocket.

Rukia and Ichigo watched her curiously, watching her take out a small box. When she opened it, they could see that it was almost empty, but there were some small pills. Sakura took one and swallowed it quickly.

The dark-haired woman frowned in confusion. If already Sakura's reiatsu was weak enough, she had grown even weaker after taking that strange pill.

– Why do you take that? –Ichigo asked.

– Ah... Since I was little my mother has forced me to take this medicine. As she told me, I suffer from a rare condition that can only be treated with this medicine... Although I never really understood what kind of disease I have, and I always feel worse after taking them. –The pink haired girl explained.

– Worse…?

– Yeah... I feel tired, my body is heavy and sometimes I even start to feel nauseous...

– And why do you take them if they hurt you? Didn't you tell your mother? –Ichigo asked worriedly placing a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

– I did... But she said that they are only side effects of the medicine, that everything will end when the disease is finished being treated. But... I've really been taking these pills for many years...

– Excuse me, will you let me see the pills for a moment? –Rukia asked extending her hand towards Sakura. The pink haired woman looked at her somewhat puzzled before nodding and handing her the box where she kept her daily dose.

Ichigo and Sakura continued talking while Rukia analyzed the pills. Without either of them noticing, she stole one of the pills and put it in her pocket.

That "medicine" had something quite strange, something that was affecting Sakura's reiatsu, and Rukia would be in charge of finding out what it was.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Outside a store, two children -a boy and a girl- were standing with brooms in their hands. The girl was cleaning while the boy played simulating that the broom was a baseball bat.

– Number 4 hitter, Jinta Hanakari, with his amazing batting… Killer home run! –Exclaimed the boy as he used the broom to hit a tennis ball.

– Jinta-kun… –The girl murmured with a sweet and calm voice. – Tessai-san is going to get mad if he finds out that you are not sweeping...

The boy seemed annoyed by her comment, for he immediately pointed her with the broom.

– Shut up Ururu! –Jinta exclaimed. – I don't give a damn if Tessai gets mad or not!

– Yes, of course… You are sweeping because Tessai scares you… –Ururu murmured, but his words only seemed to annoy Jinta even more as he began to bite her with the broom.

– I'm not scared! –The red-haired boy screamed. – How can you be so annoying, inferior being!?

– What do you say!? I am three years older than you! –Ururu exclaimed between groans as she tried to protect herself from Jinta's hits.

– I'm not talking about age I'm talking about status as people! –Jinta said as she continued teasing the poor girl without noticing that a person stood behind him until he felt someone else's hand hold his broom, stopping him. – W-Who's there!? Tessa...! –He exclaimed, turning quickly, but as soon as he saw the person standing there, he was silent.

It was nothing more and nothing less than Rukia.

– You two are always the same... –commented the black-haired woman. Jinta watched her in silence while Ururu offered a shy greeting. – Is the manager in?

The red-haired boy nodded before going to the door of the store and opening it. Inside it you could see a muscular man carrying several boxes. Noticing that the doors were open, the man frowned.

– Um, Jinta, it's not time to open the doors yet. –Said the man, however he was silent when noticing that the children were not alone. He quickly put the boxes aside and approached the black-haired woman offering her a respectful bow. – Oh, Miss Kuchiki, right? Please wait a moment, right now I'm going to wake up the boss.

– It won't be necessary. –A voice was heard behind him followed by a yawn.

Standing there was an adult man with dirty blonde hair. He wore a hat that covered his gaze, and baggy clothes whose colors were mostly green. He was the owner of the store, Kisuke Urahara.

– I'm already awake. –Said the man approaching them while rubbing his eyes still trying to wake up. – Good morning Tessai, Jinta, Ururu... And welcome Miss Kuchiki... Yesterday we received new articles from the other world. What can we offer you today? –He said while outlining a small smile.

– Replacement fuel for the kikai shinki. –Rukia replied crossing her arms.

– What type?

– The cheapest.

– Ah, the "D".

– And 60 soma stabilizers. –Added the brunette. At that moment the man raised his head from what he was doing and looked at her with a small grimace.

– I know it's none of my business… –Urahara murmured. – But taking too many stabilizers is bad for your health. You will synchronize much more with your temporary body and when you have to leave it, it will hurt more...

– I already know it. –Rukia sighed as she looked away. She looked at his own hand, frowning. – But lately I notice many misalignments... There are times that I find it difficult to move my body.

Urahara sighed.

– Will you pay by card? –He asked as he sat down on a cushion on the floor.

– No. –Rukia replied immediately. – I'll pay with this. –She said as she extended her hand showing her phone.

– Rewards? –He asked between confused and surprised as he reviewed the hunting rewards the black-haired woman had showed him.

– By the way... Has my order arrived? –Rukia asked.

– Yes, it has arrived! –Urahara exclaimed with a happy tone. – Ururu, go get it.

The little dark-haired girl nodded cheerfully before walking down one of the hallways. A couple of minutes passed before she returned with a wrapped package which she handed to Rukia who examined it with a slight frown.

– So, there is only this... –She murmured.

– Don't say that. –Urahara scolded her. – It is the second most popular, it has been difficult to get...

– I understand... By the way, I need one last thing. –Rukia said.

– Huh?

– Could you give me some information about this? –Rukia asked as she took a small pill from her pocket and extended it to Urahara, who took it with extreme care between his fingers and then examined it.

– Curious ... Where did you get it? –Urahara asked with interest.

– I stole it from a girl we met yesterday... According to what she has told me, her parents have forced her to take those pills. Supposedly they are a "medicine" with which she tries to treat a disease of which she herself doesn't know much. She has a very weak reiatsu, and I could feel that she was getting weaker after take this pill… –explained the young woman.

– It is, indeed, its function. I can't understand why his parents would give her this, but they are undoubtedly trying to weaken her reiatsu until it is completely eliminated. –Urahara muttered. – Can I know who the girl is? It really worries me that a case like that happens... That girl must feel really sick if her reiatsu becomes so weak.

– Her name is Haruno Sakura... She has pink hair and jade eyes... The strangest thing is that she seems to have some connection with the soul society. When I named the thirteenth division, she mumbled the name of Ukitake-taichou, but said that she had no idea who he was and that the name had simply come up in her mind.

At the description of the young woman, Urahara's eyes widened with great surprise and his hands trembled causing the pill he was holding to drop.

"_Is it possible? After so many years ...? My little girl…_"

– Kisuke-san? –Ururu murmured worried about the older man.

– If possible... I would like you to bring her here. Also, make sure she doesn't keep taking those pills, it can be really harmful to her health.

– Hai…


End file.
